Pulang Nama
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: 4989 hanya pulang nama. Missing scene/chapter luka gores. Termasuk dalam Like Me Better series.


_**a/n: termasuk dalam seri Like Me Better (belum publish, masih diketik) setting waktu setelah chapter atau episode luka gores. Cuma untuk cerita saya ini alih-alih tiga hari saya bikin jadi lima hari. Pegel... pegel dah tuh badan kejebak di fibrin XD pokoknya setiap stalking pixiv, twitter maupun pinterest semua asupan gambar itu malah membuat saya punya berbagai ide cerita lain. Wooyyy...LMBnya diketik beres napa!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Akane Shimizu. Bukan punya saya.**_

* * *

 **Pulang Nama**

 _pulang. pulang nama. (KBBI V Offline) yang pulang hanya namanya (meninggal di perantauan, di perjalanan, atau di medan perang)_

.

.

.

U-4989 dan U-1146 berjalan menuju mes neutrophil. Terjebak selama lima hari dalam benang fibrin benar-benar membuat tubuh kaku. Belum tidur, belum mandi, tahu-tahu saja reseptor tanpa mengenal rasa belas kasih kembali berdering. Untung saja tak lama kemudian virus dan bakteri sudah berhasil di basmi oleh kolega neutrophil mereka yang lain.

"Lebih baik kembali ke mes saja." Usul 1146.

4989 mengangguk setuju. Sel imun berambut acak itu benar-benar lelah. Walaupun bisa dibilang selama lima hari ini ia tidak melakukan apapun tapi terlilit kaku oleh benang fibrin juga bukanlah hal yang bisa membuat badan santai. Sesekali sambil berjalan pulang ia meregangkan tubuhnya, terdengar bunyi _krek_ dan _krak_ beberapa kali.

"Rasanya aku ingin sekali dipijat oleh 2626." gumam 4989 dengan mata setengah terkatup.

Diantara semua kelompok geng mereka, tanpa disangka 2626 mempunyai bakat pijat refleksi badan. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan setelah seharian bekerja tubuh dipijat, seakan rasa pegal dan lelah yang muncul karena seharian bekerja hanyalah mimpi. Meskipun setelah itu tagihan yang diminta oleh 2626 juga terasa bagaikan mimpi dan membuat semua neutrophil menangis – menraktir sup bakteri seumur hidup 2626, sungguh berjiwa _enterprenur_ atau tidak mau rugi.

Mereka berdua sudah tiba di mes neutrophil, hanya beberapa blok dari akademi sumsum tulang. Saat ini suasana agak sepi, waktu tubuh menunjukkan sekitar pukul 10.13 pagi, biasanya jam segini neutrophil yang bertugas _shift_ malam masih tertidur. Meskipun begitu masih ada beberapa neutrophil yang berkeliaran di halaman mes, tidak banyak memang, tapi mereka semua memandang kearah 4989 dan 1146.

"Apa cuma perasaanku atau memang mereka semua memandang kearah kita?" 4989 menatap sekeliling dengan bingung.

Pasalnya semua sel neutrophil yang ada di halaman mes menatap mereka berdua seakan menatap virus atau bakteri. 1146 juga merasakan tatapan aneh yang dilemparkan kepada mereka. Mau dibilang hanya perasaan, tidak mungkin. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menemukan alasan apa yang membuat para neutrophil menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Lebih baik kita segera melapor," 1146 menarik topinya sementara 4989 mengangguk setuju.

Mereka baru saja melangkah masuk dan lagi-lagi terdengar bunyi kaget dan tatapan tajam kearah 4989 dan 1146. Mata semua kolega mengikuti arah langkah kaki mereka berdua. Membuat kedua sel imun yang baru saja terbebas dari benang fibrin itu merasa semakin berat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi selama lima hari mereka terjebak? Kenapa semua teman-teman neutrophil mereka jadi aneh begini?

"Semua tatapan mereka membuatku mendadak jagi gugup." 4989 menepi ke bagian minuman dan menuang teh hijau dingin ke gelas kertasnya.

Langkah 1146 terhenti di pintu masuk aula besar mes neutrophil. Biasanya ruangan ini digunakan untuk rapat besar semua anggota neutrophil ataupun peringatan bila ada sesama anggota neutrophil yang gugur dalam tugas. Kali ini ada banyak neutrophil yang duduk di dalam ruangan itu, mereka semua duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami, tatapan mereka semua menunduk.

1146 mengenali sesosok yang duduk bersimpuh paling depan, itu adalah sahabatnya yang lain, U-2048. Di depannya tidak ada peti atau jenazah bagi neutrophil yang gugur. Hanya ada sebuah foto yang dibingkai pita hitam dan bunga yang diletakkan di kedua sisi foto itu.

"2048, ada apa…?" 1146 tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Beberapa kepala mengangkat sejenak akan tetapi yang lainnya masih memilih untuk tertunduk.

2048 mengangkat kepalanya, matanya agak sembab. "1146 akhirnya kamu bebas dari fibrin." Nada suara 2048 datar dan agak serak, seperti menahan tangis.

2048 menepuk bahu 1146 berkali-kali seakan hendak menenangkan sobatnya itu, yang kali ini membuat 1146 makin bingung. Matanya bergerak kearah bingkai foto yang ada di depan, menunjukkan foto…. Hah?

Mulut 1146 menganga lebar. Bingung maksimal. Mulutnya terbuka dan terkatup, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi dirinya sendiri juga bingung harus mengatakan apa. Pasalnya di foto pemakaman di depan itu…dipajang foto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 4989 (?)

"4989 telah berjuang dengan hebat."

"Yahoo~ 1146, kenapa lama sekali?" Kepala 4989 mengintip dari balik punggung temannya itu, masih asik menghirup teh hijau dinginnya. Pemuda itu masih merasa heran kenapa semua sel neutrophil di luar sana memandanginya dengan tajam? Kenapa 1146 lama sekali? Dan ada acara apa di aula besar?

Yang mana membuat 2048 terbengong dan semua kepala sel neutrophil yang tadinya tertunduk sedih menatap ke satu arah. 4989 berdiri di belakang 1146. Sehat wal afiat dan tanpa menyadari situasi di aula besar dengan santai melempar _yoo~_ kepada semua koleganya.

Dan pada saat itu juga, 4989 dihujat oleh seluruh umat neutrophil.

"Aku salah apa sih?" teriaknya bingung, kabur dari kejaran marah para sel neutrophil yang melempari dirinya dengan pisau lempar.

.

.

.

"Jadi 4989 sempat nyangkut di tiang besi lalu akhirnya menempel di fibrin dan kalian terjebak di sana selama lima hari?" 2626 meringkas semua cerita 1146 dengan ringkas dan padat.

1146 hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Dirinya, 2626 dan 2001 masih menonton 4989 – yang sekarang sedang memanjat atap mes – dan para sel neutrophil termasuk 2048 yang berada di bawah, memaksa sel imun berambut berantakan itu turun.

Para sel darah putih memang sekelompok sel darah yang berisik.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n: kenapa cuma 4989 yang disangka udah mati? Yah, soalnya pas 1146 jatuh kan lukanya udah ditutup fibrin sama trombosit. Kan 4989 jatuh sebelum lukanya ditutup :P**_

 _ **1\. Yes, dicerita saya ini ada sel darah shift pagi, siang dan malam. Jangan tanya kenapa bisa begitu...ssstt... cukup terima aja...**_

 _ **2\. Dan yak, neutrophil itu bayangan saya kayak militer di indonesia yang ada mes dan baraknya sendiri. Pokoknya saya menyamakan neutrophil dan T cell itu kayak anggota militer.**_

 _ **3\. Dan yak lagi, saya menganggap para WBC adalah sel yang weirdo dalam artian unik. Mereka baik banget. Aneh dan unik, tapi baik. Tipe para gentleman rules, anak-anak yang baik. Cuma ya gitu, berisik, unik dan aneh.**_


End file.
